2 engagements in the one Bull Pen
by Mr Palmer
Summary: The title pretty much gives it away, but if you didn't pick it up- some characters are getting Engaged! Read to find out more! Please Review, I'm kinda new here, so don't be too harsh! Love Mr Palmer xox


"Oh no! " McGee came out from the bathroom, to find Abby on the floor, in tears, searching through her CD's.

"What's wrong? Is this one of those woman things that no man will ever understand?" McGee said, acting a little bit worried.

"Timmy, I have lost my favourite CD! You know, the one with the skulls and the tattoos on the front cover?"

"The one I bought you for Christmas?" McGee asked.

Abby burst into more tears. "And my favourite CD too! " McGee brought her into a cuddle.

"I'm sorry, Abby darling. After work, we can go buy a new one?"

"Aww McGee, that's nice- but you don't have to do that. "

Abby paused. "I have it all on my iPod anyways!" She skipped over to the computer and turned the music on. She danced around the room, skipping joyfully.

McGee and Abby had been living together in McGee's house for almost a year now, and McGee loved having her here. Everytime he saw her, he almost melted right there and then. He knew he was in love.

McGee laughed. "I have got to say, you are the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life." Abby gave him a cranky face, which only made him laugh more. She turned around, knowing he wasn't finished in the bathroom yet, and quickly got into the bathroom before McGee could beat her to it. "Haha! This is why you don't leave the bathroom before you've finished!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile…

Dinozzo woke up to find Ziva already in the Bathroom, blow-drying her hair. _Too bad I didn't get to see her naked again, before I have to go to work again. _He sighed, then walked to the bathroom and opened the door. And there she stood.

Dinozzo honestly didn't know whether she looked more beautiful in a towel with no makeup on, or dressed up in one of her sexy dresses that cling to her slim physique, while still showing her curvy hips. Her wet hair clung to her neck, and her cheeks were flushed from the heat in the shower. Drops of water fell from her head, while she blow-dried her hair. Her towel was wrapped around her, and Tony was sure that he knew a quick and easy way to get it off her.

"Good morning, Tony." She put her hair dryer down and gave him a quick and sweet kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, Ziva. I slept like a Baby. By the way, I would give you a 10/10 for your efforts last night. Very nice." Tony laughed.

"Oh, well I'm glad I pleased you. But now, we have to get to work. " Whilst Ziva was speaking, Tony ran his hands down her body, and ripped off her towel. "Uh, Tony? We don't really have time for this this morning. Gibbs paged m-" She had to stop because Tony spun her around and took her in a passionate embrace, and kissed her. He held her tight and ran his hand through her hair, which was almost dry, only damp. He let her go, and she caught her breath. "Well, Special Agent Dinozzo, I guess we will just have to be fashionably late." And with that, Tony lifted Ziva into the bedroom, and things started to get a little hot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

McGee and Abby were kissing just outside the building, when Gibbs came around. They were so passionate, that they didn't even notice when Gibbs head-slapped McGee. "Ow! We both felt that!" Abby said. "Congratulations Abs, that's your first real head-slap." Gibbs said. "No time for French kissing. We have a case to solve. McGee, follow me. Abs, to your lab." McGee and Abby held their gaze for a moment, McGee kissed Abby on the forehead and ran off.

Later that day, McGee and Dinozzo were sitting in the Bull Pen, when they both said at the same time "I'm going to propose tonight." "Hey!" Dinozzo said. "You stole my idea!"

"Umm, no, Tony. **You** stole my idea!" Then they each had the same thought, what a brilliant plan!

…Later that evening…

McGee and Dinozzo were waiting outside the restaurant. It was a bit pricey, but they didn't care. Tonight was their night, both of theirs. It needed to be special. They wouldn't suspect anything if there were 4 at the table.

And then the two beautys walked in, and both of the men's mouths dropped.

Ziva was wearing a red dress, a halter, with criss-cross back and bubble-skirt. A pair of black heels matched the dress to perfection, complete with a wavy un-done hairstyle. Dinozzo thought she looked amazing.

Abby was wearing a black dress. It was strapless, with a high waist and it fell to the floor just like a fountain. She had a small train, and the material sparkled in the dim lights. She had a beautiful diamond necklace on, one McGee had bought her a while back. She had her hair pulled back in a elegant bun. And McGee thought he had gone to heaven.

Both woman laughed when they saw the men and walked down the stairs and waited as the men pulled out their chairs for them.

Later on, after the delicious dessert of Crème Brule with wild berries, they each departed to the outside gardens.

McGee and Abby made their way to the south garden, where it was quiet and you could see the moon.

"Thankyou, Timmy, for a lovely evening. I had a lot of fun. I love you." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, sweetie. But tonight's not over yet. "

"Hey, Abs. I bought you something. "

He handed her a CD case, the one she lost this morning.

"Oh, McGee. Thankyou so much! "

"Have a look inside."

Abby opened the CD case, and inside was a diamond ring. It shone in the moonlight, it was beautiful.

"Oh." Abby said, in awe.

"Abby, I have loved you for so long, I have wanted to make you mine for too long. Will you marry me?"

And Abby started to cry. "Yes, of course I will! " And McGee slid the ring onto her finger and they kissed under the moonlight.

…

Ziva and Dinozzo walked into the Norther garden, where you could see the stars.

"Thankyou for a lovely evening, Tony. I had a great time."

Tony kissed her on the head. "Anything for you, Ziva. Want to come star-gazing with me?"

"I would like that very much." And Tony led her to a platform where they could see the stars better.

"Oh, Tony. This is probably the most beautiful thing I have seen."

"Well, they are alright. But it's hard to judge them fairly when you're here." Tony said, smiling.

"And, all I want to do is to spend the rest of my life with you."

And with that, Tony got down on one knee, and said "Ziva David, will you marry me?"

And Ziva smiled. "I was afraid you'd never ask. Yes." And Tony brought her into a passionate kiss. Ziva never wanted this moment to end. She was so happy she was tingling all over. _I have to tell Abby the great news, _she thought.

Abby thought, as McGee slow danced with her, _I have to tell Ziva that I'm getting married! _

And everyone was happy.


End file.
